Para construir uma vida melhor
by LookingForRaura
Summary: Eles conseguiram uma segunda vida. Um pouco diferente. Ainda nada fácil. Mesmo assim, Will ainda conseguia o reconhecer só pelo toque, pelo cheiro. E Nico ainda quer ser o primeiro herói a ser feliz. Mesmo com outros nomes, outra vida noutro tempo. Eles sempre irão seguir um ao outro. (Onde Nico e Will são a reecarnação de Aquiles e Patrocles. Baseado na Canção de Aquiles)
1. Prefácio

**To Build a better life (para construir uma vida melhor)**

Eles conseguiram uma segunda vida. Um pouco diferente. Ainda nada fácil. Mesmo assim, Will ainda conseguia o reconhecer só pelo toque, pelo cheiro. E Nico ainda quer ser o primeiro herói a ser feliz. Mesmo com outros nomes, outros pais, outra vida noutro tempo. Eles sempre irão seguir um ao outro.

* * *

 _"_ _so we found our way back home,  
let our cuts and bruises heal.  
while a brand-new war began,  
one that no one else could feel._

 _our nights have grown so long.  
now we beg for sound advice.  
"let the brokenness be felt  
'til you reach the other side.  
there is goodness in the heart  
of every broken man  
who comes right up to the edge  
of losing everything he has."_

 _we were young enough to sign  
along the dotted line._

 _now we're young enough to try  
to build a better life.  
to build a better life."_

 _\- Mars, Sleeping at Last_

* * *

 **Prefácio**

\- Mas… E se nós nunca nos conhecermos?

A mulher sorriu carinhosamente para mim. O sorriso era, supostamente, para me fazer sentir mais calmo. Não resultou. Eu estava com demasiado medo. Com medo de haver a possibilidade de o perder outra vez. Eu não ia aguentar. Eu não consegui aguentar na nossa primeira vida e eu não consigo aguentar agora (ou na nossa futura vida).

\- Tens que acreditar no fado, querido. Tu irás primeiro, mas vocês irão se encontrar.

\- Como é que isso irá funcionar?! Eu vou primeiro! E acreditar no fado? Lembra-se daquilo que nós dois tivemos de sofrer por culpa do fado?! – Eu estava a ficar irritado. Imagens da nossa vida no reino de cima corriam pela minha mente. Guerra. Dor. Sofrimento. Angustia. Eu não conseguia o fazer. Não. Eu preciso dele.

\- Shh… Nós vamos ficar bem… - Senti a mão dele na minha. E logo comecei a sentir-me muito mais calmo. Ele tinha esse efeito em mim. – Nós vamos estar juntos. Eu não te vou perder outra vez. Eu nunca te vou deixar… Prometo…

As minhas mãos encontraram o caminho para a cara dele. Inclinei-me, deixando as nossas testas encostadas. Eu sabia que ele ia cumprir a promessa dele. Ele sempre o fez…

Não sei quando tempo ficámos assim, o tempo é diferente aqui. Dizem-nos que passaram quase dois milénios desde que deixamos o mundo de cima. Para mim nem pareceu assim tanto. Estava com ele. O tempo sempre passou mais rápido quando estava com ele.

Ele dá-me um beijos nos lábios, lento e suave. Como se tivesse a dizer "até logo".

\- Eu vou estar a tua procura, Pátrocles.

Ele sempre soube dizer o que eu precisava de ouvir. Pá-tro-cles. Quanto tempo teria de esperar até o ouvir dizer o meu nome outra vez?

Ele sorriu pegando um na folha com a agua do Lete, bebeu sempre a olhar para mim. Ele não estava a falar mas eu sabia que ele me estava a fazer uma promessa. Que ele iria sempre me amar. Como Aquiles e como Nico.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _Já não escrevo há uns anos. Uns bons anos… Esta ideia veio_ _-me logo quando eu terminei de ler a Canção de Aquiles. E não encontrei em lado nenhum uma fic onde o Nico e o Will fossem a reencarnação do Aquiles e do Pátrocles e eu preciso disto mais do que preciso de ar. Eu estou a escrever em inglês e em português ao mesmo tempo, postando aqui em portugues e no Tumblr em inglês e as duas versões sempre têm algo um pouco diferente porque traduzir as vezes faz-me adicionar coisas._

 _Algumas coisas a ter em consideração:_

 _Primeiro, vou narrar tanto como Will como Nico, mas mais com o Will. Acho mais fácil e mais livre._

 _Segundo, vou mudar um pouco os acontecimentos do Ultimo Olimpiano e do Sangue do Olimpo, para dar mais credibilidade à história. Mas como esses irão ser mais narrados pelo Will, irão só ver uma versão diferente dos acontecimentos (e provavelmente o Will a babar-se pelo Nico)._

 _Terceiro, para quem não leu a canção de Aquiles, é um livro sobre a história de Aquiles e Pátrocles, como os dois se conheceram, apaixonaram-se e é algo lindo e maravilhoso. E como foram parar aos campos elísios, teriam mais chances de voltar ao mundo dos vivos. E porque não sendo o Nico e o Will? Para aqueles que já leram o livro, irão ver que o Will é um tanto parecido com o Pátrocles, os dois não gostam de lutar, mas fazem-no se necessário e são médicos._

 _Por último, desculpem quaisquer erros. Eu estou a lutar o melhor que posso com a minha dislexia e disgrafia mas por vezes ainda há coisas que me passam completamente ao lado, mesmo lendo vinte vezes._


	2. 1º Cap - Wil Solace

Alguma vez tiveram um daqueles sonhos estranhos que não parecem mesmo sonhos? Tipo… Como estivessem a ver um filme. Mas não na sala do cinema. Um filme onde vocês eram uma das personagens. E de repente acordam e por uma hora ou assim ainda conseguem lembrar-se dele. Mas começa a desaparecer. E ficam com uma sensação horrível de como se tivessem a perder algo.

Isto acontece-me a toda a altura. Desde dos meus treze anos. Desde da batalha de Manhattan…

Eu era bem jovem. Mas já estava no acampamento desde os meus dez anos e queria lutar. Queria ajudar. Mas… Eu nunca fui muito bom a lutar. Porém, sempre tive esta habilidade com tudo o que tivesse a ver com medicina. Eu lembro-me de quando o Chiron me estava a mostar o acampamento e vi a enfermaria pela primeira vez e desatei logo a correr para pé de um dos meus irmãos (na verdade eu não sabia que ele era meu irmão na altura, mas vocês perceberam.) e perguntei logo se podia ajudar. Eles dizem que eu tenho um dom qualquer para curar. E era por isso que eu estava na batalha ao lado dos meus irmãos e das minhas irmãs. Eu andava a correr de um lado para o outro a tentar ajudar toda a gente. Muita gente morreu antes de eu chegar a eles… Outros morreram nos meus braços… Havia sangue, corpos, flechas e espadas espalhadas por toda a parte. Era guerra.

Eu não me lembro de estar com medo da guerra. Quer dizer, eu tinha medo pela minha família e amigos, mas eu não… não estava exatamente chocado com a guerra. O que é bastante estranho para um miúdo de treze anos. Eu tinha uma sensação de que eu conhecia uma guerra. Uma guerra longa. E sabia o que significava isso. Conhecia aqueles cenários. Contudo, eu nunca estive numa guerra. Eu nem lutava na linha da frente na captura da bandeira. Era estranho…

Acreditem ou não, isto ainda fica mais estranho.

Eu estava a ajudar um dos meus irmãos que tinha partido o braço esquerdo. Uma fratura no radio. Quando eu olho para baixo vejo o Percy e a Annabeth perto de Cronos (quer dizer, Cronos no corpo do Luke Castellan.). Vi Cronos levantar a sua foice para atacar mas antes que ele a baixa-se, um uivo de um cão ouve-se e toda a gente parar. A avançar pelo exército dos Titãs estava um cão enorme e um miúdo pequeno. Ninguém se mexia para pará-los.

Quando eu olhei para o miúdo alguma coisa dentro de mim acordou. Eu senti-me a avançar para a janela, a olhar para baixo para ele. Ele devia de ter mais ou menos a minha idade. Mas pele parecia velho… e cansado. Mesmo dali de cima eu conseguia sentir o cansaço dele e a tristeza. Eu não o queria ver triste. Eu queria ir lá abaixo e correr para ele e abraça-lo. Eu queria… Nem sei. Eu não entendo o que estava a sentir. Eu não o conhecia.

Mas voltando aos sonhos. Eles começaram depois disso. Eu não sei se foi a batalha ou se foi o Nico (Zeus… O nome dele soa tão estranho… Ele não tem cara de Nico…). Mas eles começaram a aparecer quase todas as noites. Fazendo-me acordar a tremer e muitas vezes em pânico. Por vezes algum dos meus irmãos acorda e nota, mas eles não dizem nada. Somos filhos de Apolo. As vezes temos sonhos proféticos mas não somos obrigados a conta-los porque, normalmente, não são algo de vida ou morte de alguém. E bem… Eu acho que os meus irmãos não iam querer ouvir sobre alguns dos meus sonhos.

Alguns deles são sobre este miúdo com o crânio aberto. Eu vejo-o a levantar o punho para me bater e vejo as minhas mãos a empurrá-lo. Quando eu volto a olhar ele esta numa poça de sangue no chão com o crânio aberto. Depois, acordo a tremer. Sem saber o porquê de estar a sonhar com isso. Falei com a Cecil e o Lou Ellen sobre isto, mas nenhum de nós entende.

Os sonhos não acontecem todas as noites. E eu não me lembro de metade deles. As vezes só acordo com a sensação que me falta algo. Não estou a falar de alguma coisa material… Como se eu tivesse perdido alguma coisa de mim. Outras vezes são mãos e cabelos loiros que deixam o meu coração acelerado. E um cheiro a figos. O raio dos figos. Eu tenho muitos sonhos, alguns mesmo estranhos, mas o dos figos devem ser o mais estranho e idiota que tive em toda a minha vida. É que eu nem gosto assim tanto de figos. Mas, várias vezes, tenho este sonho de estar a ver alguém a fazer malabarismo com figos. E ouve-se riso no ar, um riso que aquece-me o coração. Outros sonhos têm música. E uma lira… Eu não consigo lembrar-me muito…

\- Will? Solace? Anda lá, meu! Nós precisamos de ti! – Oiço alguém chamar por mim. Abano a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos. Eu não podia pensar nisso agora. Estávamos no meio de uma possível guerra.

\- Estou a ir! Pelos deuses, tem calma, Cecil! – Eu estava nervoso. Já não me bastava ter ajudado um bebe sátiro a nascer agora também achei que era bom para descontrair, ir espiar os romanos.

Eu sinto-me um autêntico idiota as vezes.

Eu corri para perto do Cecil. Já estávamos todos vestidos de preto, com as caras pintadas. Parecíamos ninjas todos jeitosos e prontos para dar uns quantos pontapés nuns quantos rabos. Ela estava a preparar-se para usar a nevoa em nós. Não podíamos ser vistos. Bem… Eu espero que não sejamos apanhados. Estes Romanos são doidos. Principalmente aquele meu familiar que tem uns quantos parafusos a menos.

Era quase de manha. Passamos a noite toda a espiar os romanos. A Lou Ellen teve que me abanar umas quantas vezes para eu não adormecer. Mas o sol estava a aparecer e isso fazia-me sentir muito melhor. Ainda estávamos a pensar no que fazer com os seis anogres romanos quando eu vejo alguém cair de joelhos, agarrado à árvore da Thalia.

O Cecil agarrou a minha T-shirt mas eu nem me mexi. Ele estava aqui. O Nico Di Angelo estava aqui. E ele estava com um aspeto horrível. Parecia que ele estava a… desaparecer… Antes de eu pensar no que raios eu estava a fazer, levantei-me.

\- Nico?

Ele virou-se com a espada na mão e quase me decapitou. Uau. Aqui estava eu preocupado com ele e ele tenta-me matar. Porque é que eu tenho a sensação que não é a primeira vez que ele me faz algo assim?

 ** _N/A:_** _E o Will é quase decapitado e tem sonhos sobre mãos, figos, cabelo loiro, uma lira e um rapaz morto. Porque será…? Eu não sei, é claro. Bem, eu sei que o capítulo é pequeno mas eu ainda estou em época de exames. Acabei de me livrar de português para o resto da minha vida e não poderia estar mais feliz._

 _Espero que gostem e não se esqueçam de comentar! Criticas construtivas ajudam!_


End file.
